


The Nightclub Sets The Stage For This

by fandomfairytales



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Ben is definitely into it, Blood, Blood Drinking, Blood Loss, Blood Sharing, F/M, Feral Rey, Fluff and Smut, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm late for a very important date, Kylo chormp, LMAO its both, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Loss of Virginity, Odaxelagnia, Shameless Smut, Sire Bond, Soulmates, Supernatural Orgasms, Then/Now, Thirsty Rey (Star Wars), Timeline What Timeline, Vampires, be prepared for, because writers block thats why, but had to have my cake and eat it too, but the kink is coming i promise, but where would we be without it rn?, but which kind of thirsty?, first order and resistance are covens, i wanted to explore human!Rey and Vamp!Ben, i wrote more lore than kink, idk how many times i can tag for blood, nonlinear timeline, queen of cutscenes but we're gonna get to the good stuff, red wings but vampires dont get periods so you fill in the blanks, shows up to the fest with starbucks and a WIP, smut in two timelines, so we have pre turn and post turn, somehow this isnt dark, structure? what is structure, technically vampires shouldnt be able to get erections, thats how this is going to work, the kink awakens, vamp!Rey and Vamp!Ben
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:06:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26850367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomfairytales/pseuds/fandomfairytales
Summary: There was something about the way fresh blood looked in the dark.The way a viscous, inky pool would catch even the tiniest glimmer of light and shine like silver was eternally captivating to him.For Kylo Ren, blood was religion.Over the centuries he’d seen so much of it and paid it no mind until he realised it was the one commonality, binding the living world together.It was a world he consumed but was no longer a part of.Until her.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8
Collections: House Dadam A-Z Kink Collection





	The Nightclub Sets The Stage For This

**Author's Note:**

> yup this is hella late, writer's block hit me really hard and I couldn't get words out at all for this - but it's here in part and the smut is coming I promise, I know what yall are here for and I will deliver asap. 
> 
> WIP but it's a three-shot at best or a really long two-shot. 
> 
> (the title is from Vampires Will Never Hurt You- MCR)

Then:

There was something about the way fresh blood looked in the dark. 

The way a viscous, inky pool would catch even the tiniest glimmer of light and shine like silver was eternally captivating to him. 

For Kylo Ren, blood was religion. 

Over the centuries he’d seen so much of it and paid it no mind until he realised it was the one commonality, binding the living world together. 

It was a world he consumed but was no longer a part of. 

Until her. 

Rey, as her friends had called her, was unlike anything he had ever seen on earth. 

He hadn’t hunted a human in decades, preferring to rob blood banks, or, if he needed the animalistic thrill, find an animal to provide a challenge; but the scent of her ripe flesh pumping with verdant blood was enough to draw him three steps forward before he caught himself and slunk back to the shadows he’d inhabited longer than he had ever been alive. 

He followed and watched her that night as she tagged along with her friends to a seedy bar with floors that stuck and décor that had seen better days. 

She was better than such a place. A drop of pure light and innocence among the filth and decay of the city. 

He observed the way her friends smiled and encouraged her to dance; only to give up easily when she refused (his heart sunk seeing her discomfort). Then later, after the night had long since worn on, his wallflower exhibited her true pain; an unmistakably forlorn look in her eyes as her friends paired off, leaving her the seventh wheel. 

It cut him to the quick, seeing her loneliness and knowing it matched his own; He was utterly entranced by it. She wore her emotions plain as day and not a single fool was worthy enough to notice it.

Or perhaps they were too self-absorbed to care. 

He saw her eyes catch on another random couple mauling each other in the corner and suddenly he was struck with the scent of her blossoming arousal as she tried not to watch the man slipping his fingers under the woman’s skirt. 

He could almost hear the unbidden thought cross her mind as she blushed and looked back at her own lonely booth. 

‘No one will ever want me so desperately.’

Little she knew, little she saw. 

But he wouldn’t dishonour her so. For all his ‘appetites’ and past misdeeds, he was a gentleman and far too possessive to defile her in public for just anyone to see. 

So, he waited. 

Ever the opportunist, he spread suggestions to her friends, thralled their weak minds with ease, bidding each of them to excuse themselves for some reason or other until she was left alone, outside, waiting for a cab. 

That was when he struck. His ploy well practised, if far more sincere than the last time he tried to seduce a meal.

“Do you mind if I wait with you?”

She clutched her wallet and coat tighter around herself without offering a reply. 

Good, she was cautious, it would make the game that much more satisfying to win, even if he had no intention of killing her; he still wanted the ecstasy of the chase and what came after he ensnared her. 

“I’m sorry if I startled you, I only meant that this isn’t the best part of town and I’d feel better knowing you got home safely.” 

“Oh. Well thank you, I guess. At least someone’s looking out for me.”

“You don’t look like you come here often.” 

“Was it that obvious?” she groaned into her palm. 

“You’re a regular fish out of water… But I like that.” 

She blushed and if he had a pulse it would have quickened. 

She was interested. 

“So, Mr Tall, dark and brooding has a thing for clumsy awkward girls then?” she jibed.

For the first time in god only knew how long, Kylo’s mouth twitched up into a smile. 

Rey softened at the sight and he had to wonder if his mother had been right all those years ago when she said it made him look less intimidating. 

Right now, charming was what he needed to be, but with the way she looked up at him, all doe-eyed and fresh-faced; he realised it was hardly like he had to force himself to behave that way. He wanted her to genuinely like him. 

Drawn in, his prey stepped closer and he itched to touch her, she was so close he could feel the warmth radiating out from under her coat and it was almost heady. 

He longed to bury himself there, between her skin and the fabric; To sap her warmth until the ice at his core melted, and he dripped across her body like water… Until he was but droplets on her skin evaporating away into nothingness. 

His hunger flared and he almost fainted with the effort not to bite her under the dim streetlight, the Saturday night crowd bustling by. 

It simply wouldn’t do to let himself break so soon. He wanted to play the long game, a battle of wills and wits… He wanted to play for keeps.

oOo

Now:

They stumbled through the door of his apartment in a haze of lust.

Their drenched clothing sticking and clinging in all the wrong places as they fought for dominance. 

Hunger of a different kind had consumed them, as it was wont to do these days, and there was little they could do but succumb. 

Frustrated with her shirt and its million tiny buttons, Kylo skirted his hands over Rey’s breasts to grip either side of the fabric, tearing it down the middle with inhuman speed. 

Buttons plinked and skittered across the floor but neither of them paid the sound any mind. 

Rey shrugged her blouse off and set to work returning the favour, her nails tearing through his cotton shirt with ease until it hung off him in strips.

“Turnabout is fair play, darling” she growled in his ear. 

If he hadn’t been hard before, he certainly was now. 

With a lazy, audible rip she tore off what was left of his shirt and mouthed her way down his chest, following the natural lines of his pectoral muscle, only to pause and lave at his nipple like a woman possessed, her fangs scraping over the taut bud. 

“Rey, mmmh fuck… sweetheart, you need to-” 

“Stop. Telling. Me. What. I. _Need_.” 

Her palm met the centre of his chest and with strength only a fledgeling could possess, Rey pushed him hard enough he flew back onto the couch across the room 

That should have been the first warning; but when it came to Rey, he had always been utterly blind. 

In the three months since he’d caved and turned her, Rey had shown herculean self-discipline. 

He taught her how to hunt human prey during those first few raw and starving weeks, showed her how to take just enough without killing them so that if she ever slipped in the throes of hunger she would know how to regain control. 

It surprised him how well she did. 

Certainly, better than he’d done when he turned; but then, Supreme Leader Alexi Snoke of the notorious First Order Coven hadn’t encouraged mercy. Kylo had torn his way through entire villages until the cobblestones were so slicked with blood it was a miracle Death didn’t slip when he arrived to reap their wretched souls (but never his, never Kylo’s much as he might have wished for it). 

But Rey; she never once lost her grip, the bloodlust didn’t seem to touch her… Until now. 

In the safety of his apartment, she became a wild, feral creature, barely contained in his embrace.

They’d been walking home; simple enough, nothing untoward about it. He’d stopped her out the front of a random pizza parlour to kiss her because he could… Because he felt like it… Because he loved her with every sinew and fibre of his being; because she gave him a reason to live. 

She’d smiled up at him, joy in her eyes and radiance seeping out of every pore; only to be marred and darkened by the sound of shrill screams cutting through the night. 

She was out of his arms and halfway down the street before he could blink (literally), disappearing into an alley leaving him to follow. 

What he witnessed was enough to warrant the carnage Rey unleashed moments later. 

Though really it was more like swift and brutal justice. A deserved punishment they took upon themselves to carry out. 

The gavel fell, five men were sentenced and by the time the last man alive drew his final breath, they were covered in gore, clothes soaked in blood; and yet in the eyes of the woman they had saved, they felt less like demons and more like avenging angels. 

A quick ‘Jedi mind trick’ (as Rey had taken to calling their powers of suggestion) and they resumed their journey, gliding home in the shadows lest they be seen in their current states.

It wasn’t until they reached his door that he realised something dark and sensuous was awakening in Rey.

oOo


End file.
